The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a variable vane system therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Some gas turbine engines include variable vanes that can be pivoted about their individual axes to change an operational performance characteristic. Typically, the variable vanes are robustly designed to handle the stress loads that are applied to change the position of the vanes. A mechanical linkage is typically utilized to rotate the variable vanes. Because forces on the variable vanes can be relatively significant, forces transmitted through the mechanical linkage can also be relatively significant. Legacy compressor designs typically utilize fueldraulic actuation to rotate the variable vanes.